


Owning

by Cassiopeia5493



Series: Winter Soldier/Reader Fics. [2]
Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky's POV, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Oral, as in both of them want it but saying no isn't a real option, dubcon on both sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493





	Owning

The Soldier sits in the dark, his eyes fixed on the figure laying on the bed. Is a girl, he knows this. He is sure of it and there’s a part of him that knows, for sure, that he has come across this girl before.

He can tell the girl is asleep. The Soldier was told this was his reward for a successful mission. He is hesitant, he knows rewards are not something he gets. His reward is staying alive and useful. If he is not useful, then he is not of value. And if he is not of value there is no point in his existence.

The Soldier hears the girl’s breathing change, become stronger, and realizes that she was not sleeping she was unconscious and she moves for the first time since he got into the small cell. He watches in silence as she sits up, a confused expression on her face. The Soldier doesn’t move or make a sound, just sits watching as she looks around and her eyes set on him, a small gasp coming from her and the girl sits, pulling the thin sheets over her chest.

The Soldier gets up and walks slowly towards her, staring at her face as she recognizes him and sits straighter on the bed, her eyes wide as she takes him in “Wh-What…?” She trails off and her word hangs heavy in the air between them. She scoots closer to him on the bed and he wraps his left hand around her ankle, pulling her to him and discarding the sheet with the other, He watches with a smirk as goosebumps break on her skin, starting where his metal hand touches her skin. He stands between her spread legs, watches the way her chest rises and falls, her nipples hard under the thin t-shirt she’s been made to wear, she smells clean and The Soldier takes a deep breath, then lets go of her ankle and cups her jaw, his grip not hard but still firm, and makes her look at him.

Her eyes go over his face, she takes him in. Notices the bruise on his jaw, the cut on his lip, the scrape on his forehead “What…” She croaks and and clears her throat “Do you… Need me to clean those wounds?” He shakes his head and lets go of her jaw, his hand moving to her neck, slowly, as a way to let her know what’s about to come. She licks her lips and nods slowly. The Soldier bends down and rests his forehead on hers, then straightens up and frees her neck. She takes the oversized shirt off, when she moves to discard her underwear The Soldier stops her and looks at her “Kneel. Hands on your thighs”

The girl kneels and watches as he opens his pants “You want this, yes?” He asks, even when he knows neither of them has any other option than wanting it, and she nods and says “Yes” He pumps his shaft a couple of times with his flesh hand and cups her jaw again with his metal one “Take me in your mouth” She nods again, moves closer to him and takes the tip of his cock in her mouth. She sucks on the tip and starts moving her head right after, his flesh hand buries in her hair and he starts to guide her movements, making them faster and harder, The Soldier pushes deeper into her throat, she gags and her hands fly to his thighs, she tries to pull back but he stops her with the hand on her hair for a few seconds, then she pulls away panting, there is a string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock, she looks up at him with watering eyes and bathed breath, then puts her lips back on him, she knows she has to keep her hands either on his thighs or hers, and so she does.

The girl lets him take control of the situation again, moving her head at the speed he decides, her eyes fixed on his stormy grey/blue ones, she moves her head and takes him a little deeper than before, then swallows around his shaft and The Soldier cums down her throat and watches as she pulls away and swallows, little trails of cum of saliva running down the corners of her mouth, The Soldier wipes them and then hauls her up, grabbing under her arms and setting her on the bed.

She squeals and holds onto his shoulders as he throws her on it and climbs on top of her, pushing her legs open and crawling between them. The Soldier grabs her wrists and guides her hands over her head, wrapping them around the bars of the bed “Don’t let go” he says firmly and sits back, the girl watches as he starts to unbuckle the straps of his leather vest one by one, slowly and methodically, her eyes fixed on the graceful way his fingers move. He discards the vest throwing it on the floor and then moves and tugs on the underwear she is wearing, ripping it’s sides and then throwing it away. She gasps and almost lets go of the bars, but wraps her hands tighter around them.

The Soldier looks at her and guides a finger of his flesh hand inside of her, starts to move it slowly and then starts circling her clit with his metal thumb, she moans and holds tighter onto the bars of the bed when he curls his finger inside her and presses against her g-spot. He adds a second finger and she whines, biting down on her bottom lip, The Soldier starts to move his fingers faster and presses on her g-spot harder, he watches intently as she curls her toes and arches her back, she pants and feels as her orgasm creeps up on her, starting at the pit of her stomach and making her cry out, exploding in a wave of heat taking over her body… He doesn’t stop or slow down, but keeps going, moving his fingers even faster and still circling her clit, making her cum again until she screams and squirts over his hand, he stares with a small, self satisfied, smirk.

The girl blinks looking at him and his dripping hand as he pulls it away from her, dripping on her arousal, her eyes widen in surprise and she opens her mouth “Wh-What… How… I’ve never…” She trails off and The Soldier looks at her, offering his soaked fingers and she takes them into her mouth, sucking them clean, her pussy clenching around nothing at the taste of herself.

With his free hand The Soldier pumps cock a few times, then lines it up with her cunt and pushes inside her abruptly, making her choke on a breath and grip the bed bars tighter, he puts his metal arm around her neck and holds onto the head of the bed as he starts to move his hips fast and hard, the feeling of her walls invading his senses keeping him focused on fucking her into the thin mattress, he squeezes her throat slightly and her walls contract around him, her back arches of the mattress and she looks at him and nods, to let him know she is ok and he bends down and rests his forehead on hers, without slowling his hips down. The Soldier pulls away and takes her hands, pining them on the bed as he starts to drag his pelvic bone over her clit with every hard thrust.

She moans and he growls on her ear, bites down on her shoulder, and she cums again, eyes squeezed shut, toes curling and mouth open in a silent scream that sends The Soldier over the edge shortly after, cuming inside her and slumping slightly over her frame, he breathes ragedly on her ear and pants, trying to get his breathing back in control, then pulls back and sits on his leg as he grinds softly into her, sending shockwaves through her body. He pulls out and watches as his cum seeps out of her cunt, then takes her hands to start massging them, making sure the blood starts flowing correctly again.

“Are you ok”? He asks.

“Yes” Her answer is simple and short, but The Soldier takes it and gets up, pulling his pants up and then scooping her up and carrying her towards the bathroom to help her shower. The Soldier steps under the water with her, and she is sure this is the first time she has seen him completely naked, he washes her body with a surprising gentleness and then guides her under the water to get rid of the soap, steps out of the shower and helps her dry. Finally they head back into the room and The Soldier, dressed back into his pants, guides the girl towards the bed and lays her down beside him, making sure she’s covered by the blankets and watches as her eyes close, but keeps vigilant for when his handlers come to take him away.


End file.
